A and K Chapter 48: Into the Boundary
Rachel stands there in front of them. Rachel: Thank you for that introduction, Student. Arisu: Thank you Miss Rachel. Rachel: Now then, you must be Kei. Kei: (Nervous) Y-yes Rachel: I do so hope you are up to the task of fulfilling your role. Kei: I am and I will. Rachel: Very good, I do so hate incompetence. And you must be Alexandria. Alexandria: Y-yes ma’am. Rachel: So you are what was spawned from the puppy. Alexandria: (Thinking) The puppy? Rachel: How interesting that another one like Miwa would be created. Alexandria: I’m sorry… Rachel: It is not your fault my dear, you are the mere victim of happenstance. Alexandria: Yes ma’am. Rachel: And you must be the one who wishes me to retrieve someone from the boundary. Your name is Serenity, correct? Serenity: Yes, it’s been some time I believe. Rachel: Indeed, it has, but time is irrelevant to me. Now then, you want me to retrieve this person from the boundary. You wish for Koyoto to return then. Serenity: (slightly irritated) Last i checked. Rachel: You understand then that his time in the boundary could have sufficiently scarred him, none-the-less, are you willing to accept that fact? Serenity: I’m not exactly one to be picky about scars. Rachel: As you wish. I shall bring that gruesome man to you. Arisu, keep them company. Arisu: Yes, Madame Alucard. With that, Rachel steps into another black hole. She begins to traverse the depths of the boundary. As she does, she reaches a man, bound by chains. He was seemingly locked for all eternity. Rachel: My, what a sight. You couldn’t even get dressed to see me? Koyoto: Sorry about that, my suits at the cleaner’s and i haven’t had the time to pick it up. Rachel: Haven’t had the time? What an odd thing to say. You’ve had all the time in the world, now haven’t you? Koyoto: And yet you never bothered to visit, I was afraid everyone forgot and I’d have to start haunting that stuffy old house of yours. Rachel: Unlike you, I have been too busy to bother with making sure you’re comfortable in your new habitat. Unfortunately, I must remove you from what you now call home. Koyoto: To bad I’d just gotten used to the pain and solitude, and wasn’t it me doing your job that got me chained in the first place? Rachel: That was your own doing. My, for a person who is about to be freed from such a place, you have a lack of gratitude. I suppose I shall just tell Serenity that you were not interested in rejoining her. Koyoto: Don’t get so bloody hasty, you’re the one who struck first. I see she finally found a way. Rachel: However, I shall add my own ‘catch’ to this freedom that she seeks for you. Koyoto: Charming, what? Rachel: In the near future, your strength will be called upon by the other man out there. You will heed his call for battle, no matter the circumstances. Koyoto: (laughs) Is that it, after the last century in here you’d have to force me away. Anything important I missed? Rachel: Do not be so quick to interrupt. You will also be subject to my whims for as long as you are out of the boundary, should I need you for a matter, I will retrieve you. Koyoto: Bloody hell you're enjoying this aren’t you. Oh well not like I have a choice. Rachel: Very well. I shall remove you from this place. A bright light begins to shine around both of them and before long the two vanish completely from the boundary. Outside of the cauldron, the others wait until a bright light begins to shine. Kei: (Covering his eyes) Man that’s bright. Serenity: (to herself) This has to work, has to. Rachel and Koyoto appear on the ground. Rachel twirls her umbrella, knowing her understanding was in place. Rachel: It is done. Koyoto: (collapses, still weak from wounds received from before) Serenity: (slowly walks over and pulls him up) It finally worked, thank goodness. Kei simply looks on, as does Alexandria. Rachel: You would do well to take him to see a doctor. He is still weak from all his time stuck in the boundary. Koyoto: Probably for the best, anything I need to know? Rachel: (Pointing to Kei) That is the man that you will help in the future. Kei: (Confused) Huh? Koyoto: (stands and walks over looking Kei in the eyes) Hmmm, well then this should be interesting. Kei: (Still confused, but serious) Name’s Kei. You must be Koyoto. Its a pleasure to meet you. Koyoto: and you as well, now if you’ll excuse me I’d rather not die immediately after getting out of there. Kei: I can understand. Rachel: You should go before you collapse. Koyoto: (leaves) Serenity: Well I guess I owe you all a great deal of thanks. Kei: Don’t worry too much about it. We’re glad we could help. Rachel: This will not be the last you two see of each other. You, Serenity, will join Koyoto when he comes to help Kei. Serenity: well I should hope so, I’ll be glad to lend myself wherever i’m needed. Rachel: Very good. You may go then. Kei: (Extends his right hand) Glad we were of some use, good luck out there. Serenity: and to the both of you as well, after all this it looks like you’ll need it. The two shake hands and Serenity quietly follows after Koyoto. With only the two of them left, Rachel talks to them. Rachel: You still have much to learn yet, Kei. Kei: Well, yeah… Rachel: And you Alexandria. It would serve you well not to be anywhere near a cauldron ever again. Alexandria: No arguments here. Rachel: Now then Arisu, shall we take these two home? Kei: Wait, you’re just going to drop us off at home? Rachel: And you’re surprised at this? Would it not be safer this way? Kei: I’m not arguing, I just… Rachel: You will shut your mouth effective immediately. Kei: (Sighs) Yes ma’am. Rachel: Now then, I shall wait for you back at the castle, Arisu. Arisu: Yes, Madame Rachel. With that, Rachel vanishes into the black hole. Arisu: Well, here goes nothing. Kei: Please tell me you’ve done this before. Arisu: (Nervous) First time for everything, right? Kei: What do-? Kei is cut-off by Arisu’s warping him and Alexandria out. Arisu sighs. Arisu: Well, that wasn’t too hard. With that, she enters her own portal to retreat back to the castle. Kei and Alexandria appear a couple of feet of the ground as they exit the portal. They land in the backyard of Kei’s home with a thud. Kei: (Groaning) That hurt. Alexandria: (Groaning, rubbing her back) She still needs to work on the landing. Shigure is surprised to see them as she was sitting on the back porch eating from a plate of beef and rice she had made. Shigure: (Mouth full) O-oh, you’re back? Kei and Alexandria stand up and stretch. Kei: Yeah, instead of just taking the long way home, they just warped us here. Alexandria: Still that was kinda fun. Shigure: (Swallows her food) Well, I’m glad. You still got back safely. Did you accomplish what you set out to do? Kei: That’s a yes. Koyoto was freed from the boundary by Rachel, and I think I was given the task of bringing him back for a fight if I need him. Shigure: (Happily) A new ally! Wonderful. Kei: From the way they were making it sound, sounded more like blackmail to me. Shigure: All the same we you were able to accomplish Serenity’s task for you and the both of them I’m sure will be great allies going forward. Kei: Yeah, after seeing Serenity in action, I don’t doubt that. Alexandria heads back into the house while Kei continues to stretch. Kei: (Stomach growling, embarrassed) Uh, hey, Shigure… Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter